


Наше наследие

by Celiett



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry, Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Character Study, Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character(s), as people, but well here we are, cause it's a village and an island, for a bit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Хинамидзаву ждет долгожданный покой, Роккена – лишь самое начало пути. Но и его хватает, чтобы захлебнуться в человеческой крови.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-2012.  
> хуманизация: остров Роккен – место событий Umineko no Naku Koro ni, деревня Хинамидзава – Higurashi no Naku Koro ni.

В объятиях Хинамидзавы так легко задохнуться. Роккен понимает это сразу же, стоит только тонким рукам сестрицы обвить его шею.

– Любимый мой… – горячие губы касаются лба. – Я скучала. Безумно скучала.

Хинамидзава полна сил. Хинамидзава улыбается легко и открыто, как не улыбалась уже долгое время. Хинамидзава пахнет сладковатой летней жарой, будто бы впитав в себя тысячу ночей Ватанагаши, повторявшихся друг за другом бесконечным кругом. Она до краев пьяна долгожданной победой над временем и не замечает ничего вокруг. Теперь уже никто не может поставить под сомнение ее счастливое будущее.

Они встречаются слишком редко, но этих редких фраз и прикосновений хватает сполна. Хинамидзаву ждет долгожданный покой, Роккена – лишь самое начало пути. Но и его хватает, чтобы захлебнуться в человеческой крови.

– Я хочу, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось.

Глаза Роккена – расплавленное золото – глядят пусто и равнодушно.  
В отличие от драгоценной сестрицы, его совершенно не заботят судьбы запертых на нем людей, попавших в ловушку золота и бури, готовых перегрызть друг другу глотки за слиток драгоценного металла. 

Роккен не верит в любовь и дружбу. Роккен не встречает гостей с распростертыми объятиями. Путает следы, оставляет ложные подсказки, заводит в западню и оставляет там без какой-либо надежды. Роккен для людей – чужая земля. Враждебная.

– Нельзя же быть таким жестоким, – качает головой Хинамидзава.

– Нельзя же вечно терпеть это, – фыркает в ответ Роккен.

Сестрица едва слышно вздыхает в ответ, подходит чуть ближе, прохладными пальцами обхватывая пылающие щеки. Прижимается лбом к его лбу и замирает так на несколько мгновений. 

Мальчишка. Каким был таким и остался.

Что ж. Пусть сопротивляется, как может пока на то хватает сил.   
Быть может, ему удастся повлиять хотя бы на одну из восьми присужденных ему создателем бессмысленных и никому не нужных партий.

Быть может…


End file.
